


His Barry

by can_i_slytherin



Series: Lock-down Writing Challenge [19]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love, M/M, Nightmares, Oliver Queen Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23611381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/can_i_slytherin/pseuds/can_i_slytherin
Summary: Oliver has a nightmare, Barry is there to talk him down from it.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Oliver Queen
Series: Lock-down Writing Challenge [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676824
Comments: 4
Kudos: 105





	His Barry

**Author's Note:**

> Day Nineteen of my challenge and my generator gave me Olivarry. 
> 
> Enjoy! Comments and Kudos always welcome. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

So much pain and guilt shrouded Oliver Queen in a darkened blanket.

Tommy. His father. Sara. His mother. Laurel. Samantha. Quentin. 

So many people. So many deaths. All, in one way or another, caused by him. 

The memories haunted him at night. Plagued his dreams. He relived them every time he closed his eyes. 

But, the only time he found peace was when he was curled around his boyfriend, the one and only Barry Allen. 

It was almost as if the speedster acted as a dreamcatcher, keeping away the cold and bringing only warmth and security to his bed. 

But, then, inevitably, that safety blanket had disappeared. He'd had a nightmare, a bad one, another star of the show was his Barry. 

He couldn't remember the exact nature of the dream. Just Barry's terrified screams. His own feelings of helplessness and fear. 

He woke up, the ghost of Barry's name on his lips, covered in sweat and with a lingering sense of fear, heart in his throat. 

He turned to his right, making sure that he hadn't woken Barry, and sighed in relief when the speedster was still fast asleep. He threw back the covers and slipped out of the bed, shuffling towards the balcony that overlooked Star City. 

He leant forward on the railings, cold metal pressing against his exposed forearms and he shivered when a cold gust of wind brushed around his bare chest. He ignored it, taking in deep breaths, trying to avoid dwelling on his nightmare, but soon found his mind drifting back to it. 

He'd be stupid if he said that he wasn't afraid of losing Barry, that there wasn't a constant fear that he'd be hurt by a villain or just simply walk away. 

He'd lost so many people that it felt almost inevitable that he'd lose Barry too. He'd tried to keep the feelings under wraps, tried to sort through his emotions and blatant attachment issues, but it was easier said than done. 

It had taken him so many months to open up to his boyfriend, for no other reason than the fact that he was adamant that, if he told him all his dirty secrets, he'd turn tail and run. But, he hadn't. He'd grabbed his hands and told him that he accepted him and the skeletons in his closet. 

But, he was still waiting for the other shoe to drop, waiting for Barry to say that he'd made a mistake and leave him, just as everyone else had. 

"Ollie?" Barry's voice was gruff from sleep, a lilt of confusion in his tone. 

Oliver cleared his throat and blinked through suddenly blurry vision, realising belatedly that he'd been crying. He hastily wiped away his tears and stared determinedly out at the city, knowing that if he looked at Barry, he'd break. 

A pair of arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him back against a bare chest, the warmth from Barry's body heating his own cold skin. He fought back a shiver and smiled softly when Barry pressed a kiss to his shoulder, letting his lips rest against the skin as he spoke. 

"You weren't in bed." Barry whispered, fingers tracing patterns on his stomach, "Are you okay?" 

Oliver nodded, "I'm fine." 

Barry snorted, pressing another kiss to Oliver's shoulder, and gave his stomach an admonishing flick, "Don't lie." 

Oliver huffed in amusement and tilted his to the side, staring at Barry through his peripheral, "You know me so well."

Oliver felt Barry's eye roll, "After four years of dating you, I should hope so." He gave Oliver' stomach another flick, "Stop changing the subject. Talk to me, Ollie." 

Oliver sighed and brought his hand down to rest over Barry's, intertwining their fingers, "Don't worry about it. I'll be okay." 

Barry gently squeezed Oliver's fingers, "Don't hide. Not from me. I accept you and all the skeletons." 

Oliver sighed heavily and turned in Barry's arms, resting his lower back against the railing. He rested his hands on Barry's hips, squeezing them slightly as he pulled him closer, and relished in the full body contact that came with it, barely enough space between them for a piece of paper. 

He pressed a kiss to Barry's forehead, pouring all of his affection into the light press of his lips, "I had a nightmare." 

Barry made a soft noise in the base of his throat and pulled back slightly, resting a hand on Oliver's cheek, lightly caressing his cheekbone. 

"I'm here." He whispered, eyes shining with a plethora of emotions, the most prominent of which was unrelenting  _ love _ , and it punched the air from his lungs. 

"I'm not leaving." Barry continued, his voice soothing, "You can't get rid of me that easily, Oliver. I'm here to stay. A fight could break out in Central City right now and I'd still stay here with you." 

"How is it," he breathed, voice tight with emotion and eyes shining with tears, "that you always know what to say, even when I haven't told you what's wrong?"

"Because I  _ know  _ you, Ollie. I know that you're afraid of losing me, I feel it in the way that you hold me; I hear it in your words; I see it in your eyes. But, Oliver, I'm  _ not _ leaving you. Not now, not ever. You're stuck with me, whether you like it or not. Oliver, I love you, with my entire soul." Barry muttered, the weight of his words hitting Oliver like a two-ton truck. 

The archer pitched himself forward, tears pouring down his cheeks, and captured Barry's lips in a bruising kiss, shoving every emotion that he felt into the press of his lips. 

Barry chuckled softly and lost himself in Oliver's kiss, forgetting about all words and feelings other than his love for the vigilante. 

They pulled away after a few short moments, chests heaving, and Oliver pulled him into a tight hug, tucking Barry's head under his chin. 

He pressed a kiss into Barry's hair and whispered oh-so-quietly into the soft, brown locks, "I love you."

Despite the quiet, tentativeness of which they were spoken, the words made Barry burn brighter and warmer than a thousand suns, his heart feeling fit to burst. 

They stayed there, wrapped around each other, until the city started to come to life and the sun began to peak over the horizon. 

With the dawning day, Oliver felt a flash of a similar feeling, knowing that Barry was  _ his  _ and that he was  _ there _ and that, somehow, that was enough. 

His love, his unwavering presence, was all he needed. 

  
His love. His Flash. His  _ Barry _ . 


End file.
